Thinking Of You
by Cagallirocks
Summary: A depressed Sakura does the unthinkable when faced with the death of someone she loves. song-fic/one-shot


**Its a wonder what 4 cups of coffee and a depressing late night can achieve. **

**Here's a Naruto one shot. Just for those Sakura/Sasuke fans. Little depressing little angst. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto or Thinking of you by Katy Perry.**

**

* * *

****Thinking of you**

Tick…tick…tick

The sounds of the clock next to her echoed in her ears as she stared at the ceiling. She looked to her side and saw Sai sleeping on his side facing her. She pulled the covers closer to her naked form, the nights events carved into her memory. The burn of his touch ached and not in a pleasant way either.

Carefully she slipped out from under the covers and slid off the bed, landing on the cold hard floor. She reached over to the chair near the bed and grabbed the light pink silk dressing gown off the back of the chair and wrapped it around her thin form. She tied the belt around her waist but it hung loosely.

She walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her shoulder length bubble gum pink hair was tangled and messed up from the nights events. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were red from crying. She ran a hand through her hair and along her cheek, down along her neck towards the small pendant hanging around her neck. On the thin silver chain hung a heart with a small rose quartz stone in the centre.

"Sasuke." She thought sadly, letting tears leak from her dull emerald eyes. The spark in her eyes was long gone and the only hint of lift left in them was the warmth the green still held in their depths. Behind her the sound of ruffling sheets caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Sai turning over in his sleep. She turned back to the mirror and felt her stomach churn slightly as she remembered his touch, his kisses where unfamiliar and his smell was distant. She felt disgusted with herself.

She walked away from the dresser and walked over quietly to the wardrobe and opened the door. She shuffled through some of the clothing before pulling out a hooded jacket and a pair of jeans. She slipped the jeans on leg at a time then proceeded to remove the dressing gown off her body, letting it slip off her shoulders and tumble down to the floor around her feet. She grabbed a tee shirt from the bottom of the wardrobe and slipped it over her head and pulled the hem down to her waist and slipped the jacket on, zipping up the front of it to the end near her neck.

She closed the wardrobe door silently then walked over toward the bedroom door and quietly slipped out and closed the door behind her. She padded down the hallway and down the stairs towards the front door and slipped on the pair of sneakers sitting right beside the door. She opened the door and was met by the cold winter's night. A blanket of stars, canvassed by a black back drop was lit by the full moon hanging over head.

Sakura sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her and trudged down the steps and started walking along the gravel path. She stuffed her cold hands into the pockets of her jeans and looked around her at the dead of Konoha. It was to be expected at this time of the morning, and Sakura was glad, no one was around to bug her or ask her about her troubles.

Without thinking about where she was going, she managed to guide herself to the old Team Seven training grounds. So many memories. She smiled to herself lightly and sat down on a rock, looking out over the open plains and the grass. Her eyes flickered between the trees and noticed the darkness of the shadows the moon lite created. The black of the shadows cast images of the onyx color of Sasuke's eyes, and flashes of memories swept through her mind.

"Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

_Arigato, Sakura._

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

_Your annoying_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

_I love you_

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

_I'll miss you._

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

_I'll come back for you._

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

_I'm sorry Sakura._

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

_Sakura…_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..."

She collapsed to the ground and buried her face into her arms; bring her knees up to her chest. The dam she tried creating burst and thousands of emotions and tears flowed from her eyes .Her sobs echoed through out the area, but she couldn't care less, just sat there crying for her lost love.

"_I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but we were separated from him. We have a strong feeling he's dead."_

'It doesn't feel real.'

"_I want to help make you feel better, my Sakura."_

'I know you were trying to help Sai but…it made things worse.'

"_Let me help you forget Sasuke."_

'I feel sick. I hate myself.'

"_I love you. And I think you could love me too. Just give us a chance."_

'I can't Sai. I can't do this.'

"_You're beautiful Sakura."_

'Why did you have to leave me Sasuke? I want you back.' She looked up at the sky, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and her lips trembled as new sobs set in. She leaned back against the rock and placed her hands on her knees.

'Sakura?' Came a voice from behind her. She looked behind her over her shoulder and saw Naruto looking at her with worry.

'Are you ok?' He asked walking forward towards his crying friend.

'No I'm not ok. Sasuke's gone and I don't know why. Why is he gone?' Naruto knelt down beside the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She kept crying into her arms and all Naruto could do was stay beside her and wait.

'Sakura I know you miss him but…what has been happening to you is not healthy. Drinking every night. Not eating. And now this. I'm scared Sakura. And so are Hinata and everyone else.'

Sakura looked over her arm towards Naruto and saw how sad he looked.

'I don't want to lose another best friend Sakura.' He said, looking down at the ground sadly.

'Naruto…'

'I promised to bring him back and I failed you. I'm sorry Sakura.' He looked at her glossed green eyes and tears built up in his own. What surprised him next was Sakura threw her arms around his neck. His eyes widened slightly before his tears cascaded down his face and he buried his face into her shoulder.

'It's not your fault. No one blames you Naruto.' She whispered, rubbing a hand over his back to sooth him. 'If I were to blame you, Sasuke would be so mad at me for doing so. You are his best friend and mine too.' She finished her sentence and collapsed in tears against Naruto's shoulder.

'Wont you bust in the door and take me, no more mistakes cause in your eyes id like to stay…' She sang through her tears, looking up the moon.

'_I'll always b__e with you, Sakura." Said a figure standing across the river. He smirked then turned back into the forest and disappeared. _

**The End**

* * *

**Wow that was a little depressing to me.**

**Anyway anyone who read this please tell me what you think.**

**Love**

**XoXo CR~**


End file.
